Blood, Sex, and Booze
by SlytherinDevil666
Summary: Well, I am working on something else right now but I needed a break sooo...here it is, my little Ficlet This all takes place in one night, Slash HPDM and poss. Bondage (Just a little!) More than one Chapy.
1. A Halloween Dance

Blood, Sex, and Booze  
  
(Author's note: I know that I still have my story When Harry Met Draco to write but I needed a brake (after only 3 chapters I know, it's a little mean). Writer's block is a killer you know. Soo here is my little ficlet...and the song Blood, Sex, and Booze is by Greenday...wonderful song really *hums song to self*. This should be a wonderful little piece of slash. And it should only be about 3 or 4 chapters long. Unless I get a lot of responses. Then who knows what the possibilities may be. Hehehe. Well without further adieu...on with the show....)  
  
Chapter 1: A Halloween Dance...  
  
It was Halloween night and Harry Potter was in his room getting ready to go to a costume dance in the Great Hall. In the background he was playing Greenday and his favorite song came on. The title was Blood, Sex, and Booze, the reason Harry liked it so much was because it was about his three favorite things. He started singing along with the song-  
Waintin in a room,  
All dressed up and bound and gagged on to a chair,  
It's so unfair.  
  
I don't dare to move,  
For the things she puts me through, it's what I need  
So make it bleed!-  
  
He stopped singing when he heard the door to his dorm open.  
  
"Honestly Harry I don't know why you like that song so much, it's horrible!" Hermione said. She looked at Harry and any other nagging she was about to do was pushed out of her mind. "Harry, you look great!"  
  
He was wearing black wet leather pants with small slits going up both the front and the back of the legs. The slits stopped just under his butt, which was hugged by the leather perfectly. He had a spiked belt around his waist and hanging off of it was a pair of steel handcuffs, a leather whip, and a mystery bag (A/N: Maybe if you guys are nice to me we'll get to see what is inside the bag later on!). His shirt was made of tattered black fishnet, showing off his two nipple rings along with most of his chest. He had spiked wrist bands on and a skull collar around his neck, with a loop on the back of it. He had heavy eyeliner on and his hair was spiked. The first inch or so was black and then it slowly faded in to bright red at the tips. He even had contacts in, and his nails were painted black with dancing red and orange flames.  
  
Hermione was shocked to say the least.  
"Do you really think I look good?" Harry asked a little uneasily, which made him mad because he had decided that even if it was just for tonight, he was going to let his 'dominant' side show.  
  
"Not Harry, it doesn't look good, it looks Great!" Hermione herself was dressed as a black cat. She had on a tight black body suit and had ever cast a spell so she grew a working tail, claws, and real cat ears. Luckily the whiskers were not there.  
  
"Oh, I know I look good! HAHA. You don't look to bad yourself Hermi."  
  
"Yeah I know I don't. Well we better get going, we're already going to be fashionably late as it is, and Ron is getting a bit 'antsy'" With this Hermione laughed and left the room. Harry was about to fallow her but he turned at the last second and grabbed a tube of black lipstick and put it on his lips. Now his look was complete.  
  
Harry walked downstairs and stopped when he saw Ron. He finally got Hermione's antsy joke and burst out laughing. Ron was actually dressed as an ant, with feelers and everything!  
  
"I don't know why it's so funny, it was the last costume they had." Ron pouted.  
  
Hermione knew she had to stop Harry before he said anything so she quickly said "Well we better get going," and with that she linked arms with both Harry and Ron and walked out of the portrait door.  
  
@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@  
  
When they reached the Great Hall the party was in full swing. People were dancing in the center of the room, which was decorated with living bats and orange and black silent fireworks above their heads. Along the sides of the room chair and tables were set up. One of the tables was laid out with different kinds of candy drinks.  
  
Harry left Ron and Hermione, they were arguing about whether or not they were going to dance, and walked over to the snack table. When he got there he reached out for a Butterbeer before hearing a familiar voice in his ear  
  
"Well now, who would have thought you would have the balls to pull off that costume." It was Draco Malfoy. Harry turned to tell him off when his breath caught in his throat. Draco had dyed his white/blonde hair black and green and had used some sort of spell to grow claws, fangs, horns and large black bat wings. He had leather pants on and no shirt. Harry could clearly see the silver hoop that was hanging from his nipple.  
  
~what I wouldn't give to be able to play with that in my room late at night~ Harry thought.  
  
"What is it Potter? Cat got your tongue, or could you perhaps like what you see?"  
"I could say the same thing to you Malfoy." Harry said as he watched Draco's eyes rake up and down his body.  
  
Draco just smirked and drawled, "And what if I do? Anyway, about those goodies around you waist; are they just props or have you used them before?"  
  
"Oh, they have been used Malfoy," Harry said taking a step forward, "Even ask Blaise Zambine. Want to have a little fun?" (A/N: yes ok I probably got his name wrong so PLAESE if you have a heart tell me how to spell it!)  
  
Draco seemed a little uneasy at first but quickly shook it off. "If you were to try them out with me it's would be you holding the whip." He said as her turned and sauntered off.  
  
~Dammit he got the last word in again. But it doesn't matter; I can easily teach him a lesson. I am always the one holding the whip. ~ Harry stocked off in to the crowd looking for Draco. He finally spotted him on the dance floor when he was stopped by someone. He looked around and saw the face of Blaise staring hungrily at him.  
  
"I've been thinking about you Potter, care for another go?"  
  
"Alright Blaise, but first, how about a dance." Harry pulled him on to the dance floor and turned his around so his back was against him. Harry ground against Blaise's ass and growled in his ear. He bent down and started nibbling and licking his neck. Blaise gasped and lifted his head to give Harry better access as he pushed back against Harry. Harry worked his way up his neck to his ear and gently licked the outside of his lobe. He caught Draco's eye and smirked as he rubbed his hands up and down Blaises sides and chest stopping to pinch his nipples. Blaise groaned and rubbed his ass even harder against Harry's crotch. Draco glared at Harry and Blaise and Harry, trying to show Draco what he was missing, grabbed Blaises' thigh and squeezed it gently. Harry was now looking directly at Draco as he continued to manhandle Blaises' body.  
  
The song ended and Harry whispered in Blaise's ear," That was great sexy, but not tonight. I have other plans." He quickly walked off, not allowing Blaise time to answer him.  
  
Blaise pouted and crossed his arms staring after Harry.  
  
Harry made his way over to where Ron and Hermione were dancing. "I'm gonna get out of here soon, do you two want to go to the midnight party in Slytherin later? I hear it's gonna be great!" Harry shouted over the music  
  
"Sounds great Harry," Hermione yelled back, "We'll meet you there!"  
  
Harry nodded and started walking towards the door. He turned quickly looking one last time for Draco. He spotted him and Harry grinned because Draco was still watching him. Harry pointed to the handcuffs and then back at Draco. Then pointed to the whip and pointed to himself. Draco frowned and Harry stuck out his tongue, clearly showing Draco the piercing in it. Draco's eyes got a little wider and Harry laughed, turned and walked out the door. He reached his dorm and laid down on the bed to take a nap, he still had an hour and a half before the Slytherin party and he wanted to be very rested. Tonight, hopefully, was going to be a very restless night.  
  
@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@  
  
Authors note: Well that's the first chapter; I hope it was well received. PLEASE review, even if it is a flame. Flames are good, I am around them all the time anyway (friend of Satan here) so just tell me what you think, and yes there will be more slash later and *maybe* even some bondage....it's the best you know!!!  
  
^ ~ ^  
O O  
' 


	2. A Slytherin Dance

Authors note: God people sorry for taking so damn long to review, I've been...busy. We'll just leave it at that then...lol. Well people I am sooo so so soooo glad with all the feedback I got from this story and I have got to thank you people so that's Everyone who Reviewed, it was great and sorry again for taking so long...and now. On with the story....again....  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Harry awoke two hours later at 12:30. He glanced at the clock and shot up; he was a 1/2 hour late!  
  
"Dammit!" he shouted as he jumped out of bed. Luckily he didn't need to change. He quickly brushed his teeth and straightened out his hair, well as much as possible. He was about to walk out of the room when he got an idea. He walked over to the dresser and drank the potion Hermione have made for him. He watched in the mirror as he grew fangs and looked down at his newly grown claws. He grinned and ran out of the room, through the common room and all the way to the Slytherin entrance. He waited a few minutes before he knocked, he didn't want to bee seen panting.  
  
"Yeah?" a voice asked through the painting.  
  
"It's Potter, open up."  
  
"All right hold on a min." The door opened and Harry yet again saw Blaise. "Hey Harry. You wanna dance again? I know I'm up for it." Blaise said stepping uncomfortably close to Harry and running a finger down his chest.  
  
"Not right now Blaise, I have things to do." Harry said pushing Blaise away.  
  
"Aww, fine then! Well, at least let me get you a drink."  
  
"No offence Blaise but anyone who would accept a drink from you at a party has got to be out of their mind."  
  
"Now Harry, you don't think I would do such a thing to you, do you?"  
  
"Actually Blaise," Harry said as he started walking away, "that is exactly what I think you would do."  
  
Harry glanced around the room looking for the blonde head he knew would be there, somewhere. He finally spotted it in the middle of the dance floor. Draco was surrounded by both boys and girls and seemed to be dancing with at least three of four of them at once. Harry noticed Draco's wings were gone and smirked to himself * it just makes him more accessible* he thought.  
  
He walked over to the bar that was set up, just for the night, and ordered a fire whiskey from the very attractive bartender. He swallowed it in one gulp and turned. He was about to go and find someone to talk to when he caught the bartender looking him over, very carefully. He didn't know Harry had noticed him until he said, "so, do you like what you see?"  
  
The bartender snapped out of his daze and blushed, "I...umm...well..."  
  
"Never mind, what's your name?"  
  
"It's Damien."  
  
"Well, Damien do you want to dance?"  
  
"I don't think I can."  
  
"Well it's really not that difficult..."  
  
"No what I mean is I have to watch the bar."  
  
"Oh well. I think it will be fine for one song."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
He was going to continue protesting when Harry leaned across the bar and, gazing seductively at Damien, licked his lips and whispered "I would really appreciate it." With a look like that Damien couldn't refuse and the second he said yes Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him on to the dance floor.  
  
Harry stopped as soon as he knew Draco could see him and Damien. He pressed his back against Damien's chest. Damien responded by grinding against Harry's ass, while caressing his sides and chest. Harry caught Draco's eye and grinned as Damien started kissing and licking his neck.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed as he watched Damien caress Harry. Damien's hand wandered down and squeezed Harry's already semi-erect cock. He gasped, closed his eyes, and lifted his head to allow Damien better access to his neck.  
  
Harry could feel Draco's eyes burning in to him. He opened his own eyes and, looking deep in to Draco's, winked as he took Damien's hand and gently sucked on one of his fingers. He licked Damien's finger, he eyes never leaving Draco's, and finally released it. Damien growled and turned Harry around to face him. He grabbed Harry's ass and pulled Harry towards him. Damien captured Harry's lips with his own while grinding against his crotch. Harry kissed hungrily back and moved harder against Damien. He pulled away and licked his swollen lips. Damien squeezed Harry's ass and plunged his tongue back in to Harry's mouth. Harry kissed Damien back and swirled his tongue around Damien's mouth once, just to get the taste. He finally pulled away right as the song ended and licked his lips.  
  
"Thanks for the dance; we've got to do it again sometime; maybe in a more intimate environment." With that Harry walked away leaving Damien staring after him.  
  
"Nice moves Harry." He heard someone call out. Harry turned and saw Dean waving him over. He laughed as he walked towards Dean.  
  
"Thanks," Harry smirked, "I just hope it worked."  
  
"Worked on who?"  
  
"Why on him of all people? With the way you were being gaped at I'd say it worked on everyone in the room."  
  
Harry just laughed and said "because Malfoy needs to be taught a lesson, and I am just the one to teach it to him."  
  
"Really potter, are you?" Harry jumped as he felt a warm breath next to his ear. He turned and was yet again face to face with Draco.  
  
Dean just looked back and forth between the two men before shaking his head and walking away in search of someone else to talk to.  
  
"When are you going to teach me that lesson Potter? Or, am I going to have to teach you one? Playing with people's emotions isn't always a good thing; I fear poor Damien won't ever be the same."  
  
"I am sure he'll get over it and Draco," Harry purred stepping closer, "I am still going to you a lesson." He slipped his arm around Draco's waist and pulled him closer. Now their bodies were co close Harry could feel Draco's erection prodding him in the leg. He nudged it with his thigh before whispering in Draco's ear. "If you need someone to take care of that for you, I'd be all to glad to do it." Harry then licked Draco's ear and turned, leaving Draco in shock staring after him. He knew Draco would come after him at some point, and if he didn't, well then Harry would just have to go looking for him.  
  
(A/N: now ok chapter 3 is already started and it should be the last one, unless people want me to go on. I can be persuaded *cough* reviews *cough*, and I need to know, is this written well or not, I don't know it seemed kinda hard to write for some reason. Oh well tell me what you think. Laters people. 


End file.
